Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Herosi, czas Polski- część 22
Już 22? Ale te rozdziały lecą....Ten rozdział jest dość chaotycznie napisany ale mam nadzieję, że jednak nie jest, aż TAK zły. :) Jest za to dość długi. *** Ta.... możecie się spytać ,,Jaki normalny człowiek rzuca się na kogoś, tylko dlatego, że go nie lubi?!". Ale jak już pernie zauważyliście, ja nie jestem normalna. I nie jestem człowiekiem. -Ty-gdy mój wygląd ukryła mgła, Daria wytrzeszczyła oczy.-Co? Co.... -Zamknij się-burknęłam i uszczypałam ją w ramię. -AUA!-wydarła się dziewczyna. Nagle coś we mnie uderzyło i powaliło na ziemię. Zwierzętami, interesuje się prawie tak bardzo jak mitologią, a więc z łatwością rozpoznałam, że pies który na mnie wpadł był Retriverem. Psiak zaszczekał, jakby z naganą i polizał mnie po głowie. Złość, którą czułam natychmiast ustąpiła miejsca zdrowemu rozsątkowi. Zauważyłam, że gapi się na nas dużo osób. Za dużo. -Lecimy piesku!-poklepałam zwierzę po boku i zerwałam się do biegu. -Lena?-usłyszałam głos Daniela. Obejrzałam się. Mój kolega biegł za mną razem z Kasią. Mój ,,psi towarzysz" szczeknął i podbiegł do najbliższej restauracji. Zanim zdązyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, pies już był w środku. -Tu nie wolno wprowadzać psów-zatrzymał nas jakiś człowiek, chyba kelner. -Ale tu nie ma psa-pomimo mojego zmęczenia, machnęłam ręką i przywołałam mgłę. Śmiertelnik zamrugał. -No właśnie. Nie ma psa. Westchnęłam i usiadłam, przy stoliku, stojącym w samym rogu sali. -Lena, CO-SIĘ-TU - DZIEJE?-spytała Kaśka. Przekrzywiła głowę. Była jedną z ładniejszych dziewczyn w klasię. Ma długie, blond włosy i szare oczy, godne córki Ateny. Była jedną z bardziej popularnych i w dodatku mądrych uczennic w klasie, jak nie w szkole. Najwidoczniej potrafiła też przejżeć mgłę. Dziewczyna idealna. -Ma rację, o co....-Danie nie dokończył. -To on?-spytała się Oliwia. Razem z resztą moich przyjaciół podeszli do stolika. -Piesek!-pisnęła Pola i podbiegła do zwierzaka, który zachwycony szczeknął. Zaniepokojaona zerknęłam na kelnera, ale ten tylko zamrugał i powrócił do spisywania zamówienia. -Tak-przytaknęłam i poprosiłam.-Wy im to wytłumaczcie, bo ja nie mogę. Schowałam głowę w ramionach i spróbowałam ogarnąć to dziwne uczucie, które poczułam podczas bójki. To niebyła zwykła złośc. To była czysta nienawiść. Co prawda, naprawdę nie lubiłam Darii, ale zawsze ograniczałam się do ciętej riposty, ewentułalnie spoliczkowania(matematyka różnie wpływa na ludzi). Przez chwilę... przez chwilę, czułam, że to nie moja złość, tylko kogoś innego. Może to ten kobiecy głos, który słyszałam, kiedy śniłam..... -Mnemosyne!-wrzasnęła nagle Oliwia i dostała napadu drgawek. ,,Mgła"-pomyślałam. To nie były zwykłe drgawki, więc lepiej by śmiertelnicy tego nie widzieli. Najwidzoczniej jednak Kasia i Daniel nie należeli do śmierelników, bo wlepiali oczy w córke Hekate. -Oliwia-krzyknął Autko i złapał ją za ramię.- Oliwia! -Rzymianie-powiedział nagle Kamil i wytrzeszczył oczy, dodając.- Nie! Zostaw! Nie...-zemdlał. -Co się.....-zaczeła Majka, ale potem złapała się za głowę.-Za dużo-wychrypiała. -Pola-rzuciłam do małej, potężnej półbogini. Dziewczynka zwróciła na mnie swoje błękitne oczy.-Tak-pokazałam jej starożytny, grecki gest, który odpedzał złe istoty i tym podobne. Córka Jupitero/Zeusa przytaknęła i zrobiła ten znak. Oliwia przestała drgać, za to zemdlała i szeptała: -Mnesymone. Mnesymone. Jutro. Wiem gdzie. Wiem. Też zrobiłam ten gest, reszta herosów, która nie zemdlała zrobiła to samo. Nawet Kasia i Daniel poszli w nasze ślady, mimo iż na 99% nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Pies szczeknał, a Oliwia otworzyła oczy, Kamil również. Potem zrobiłam, co zaskoczyło wszystkich, a już najbardziej mnie. Przytuliłam się do niego. Dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy, no może poza Majką, a chłopaką szczęki poopadały. Dosłownie. Ciszę przerwała Pola: -Już jej nie ma. -Kogo nie ma?-spytał Emil. -No Mnesymone, głusi jesteście?-stwiedziła Kasia, podnosząc brew, po czym przeniosła wzrok na swojego chłopaka, syna Hadesa.-A ty jesteś największym dupkiem, jakiego widział świat-i przytuliła go. -O bogowie-westchnął Daniel.-Jesli zaraz nie powiecie o co tu chodzi, to OBIECUJĘ, że puszczę pawia. -No-Janek zatarł ręce.-To przygotujcie notesiki dzieci, bo będzie dużo notowania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach